landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/The Land Before Time XIV: The Quest to Sparkling Forest
Plot Summary Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Ruby, Chomper, Ali, Dinah & Dana, along with Cera's cousin, Gladys, Ducky's cousin, Tiffany and Petrie's cousin, Kaleb go on a wonderful adventure on their quest to Sparkling Forest in order to hide from the new sharptooth villain, Crusher, an Albertosaurus. Year Release This film should be released in August 17, 2011 to DVD and Blu-Ray. Voice Portayers Tara Charendoff as Littlefoot (Billy Batson's voice from 'Batman: the Brave and the Bold') Anndi McAfee as Cera (voice) Aria Curzon as Ducky (voice) Rob Paulsen as Spike and the Spiketail Leader (voices) Jeff Bennett as Petrie, Mutt and Doc (voices) Sandy Fox and Nancy Cartwright as Dinah & Dana (voices) Nancy Cartwright also as Chomper (Chuckie's voice from 'All Grown Up') Meghan Strange as Ruby (voice) and Tricia (baby girl sound effect voices) Danny Cooksey as Kaleb (Milo's voice from 'Pepper Ann') Dakota Fanning as Gladys (her own voice) Alyson Stoner as Tiffany (Isabella's voice from 'Phineas and Ferb') Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck (voice) Michael Gambon as Grandpa Longneck (new and improved replacement voice) Frank Welker as Crusher (spooky sharptooth sound effect voices) Juliana Hansen as Ali (voice) John Ingle as Topsy (voice) Camryn Manheim as Tria (voice) Cree Summer as Tippy (voice) Susan Krebs as Tippy's Mother (voice) Jessica Walter as the Old One (voice) Robert Guillaume as Mr. Thicknose (voice) Voice portrayers dedications This film is dedicated to the loving memories of 6 of The Land Before Time voice portrayers who had passed away over the past years including Judith Barsi, Ducky's 1st and original voice portrayer (1978-1988), Linda Gary, the original voice portrayer for Grandma Longneck (1943-1996), Carol Bruce, the original voice portrayer for the Old One (1916-2006), Bill Erwin, the 1st and original voice portrayer for Grandpa Longneck (1914-2010) and Kenneth Mars, the current and original voice portrayer for Grandpa Longneck (1935-2011). Voice Portrayer Death Notices Over the past years, 6 of the original voice portrayers of The Land Before Time series had all passed away. For example, Judith Barsi (1st and original voice portrayer for Ducky) had passed away from homicide at age 10 by firearms back in July 25, 1988, but both Heather Hogan and Aria Curzon voiced her in the sequel films. Linda Gary (original voice portrayer for Grandma Longneck) had passed away from a brain tumor at age 52 back in 1996, but Miriam Flynn voiced her in the sequel films. Carol Bruce (original voice portrayer for the Old One in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) had passed away from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease at the Motion Picture & Television Country House and Hospital in Woodland Hills, California at age 90 back in August 23, 2006, but Jessica Walter voiced her in The Land Before Time (TV series).The Land Before Time (TV series). Bill Erwin (1st and original voice portrayer for Grandpa Longneck) had passed away from natural causes at age 96 last year in December 29, 2010 and Kenneth Mars (2nd and original voice portrayer for Grandpa Longneck) had passed away from pancreatic cancer in February 12, 2011. Michael Gambon will soon voice him in the 2 new sequel films. Category:Sequel Films Category:Land Before Time Movies